


in the beech forest

by ImDoney



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, First Kiss, Fluff, For the child units and maybe for birthright, Hoshido Route, Kissing, M/M, Singing, Spoilers, Theyre all probably occ :/, p much all the Hoshido sibling and their retainers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImDoney/pseuds/ImDoney
Summary: Corrin listens to Shigure sing and maybe kisses him too.(probably)-Spoilers for child units. This fic takes place at the end of the ending of Birthright so be aware I guess.-Not canon complacent.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really kinda nervous about publishing this but here goes (｡+･`w･´) this has only been proofread by me so there's mistakes and probably some weird wording lol  
> anyways, this is my first fic that's more than 800 words! it's a little awkward at some parts (I'm not the best of writers) so please give me feedback and advice! thanks ( ´ ▽ ` )  
> sorry if the formatting is weird :/

They were celebrating the end of war, and Corrin couldn't have felt more relieved. The war was far too grueling, far too long drawn out, and to him the celebration felt quite overdue. The whole army was in Hoshido’s ballroom, along with many other citizens of Hoshido. The ballroom was grand, to say the least, and this was one of the first times Corrin had even seen it. It was decorated with strung up lights and paper lanterns. Corrin thought it almost looked like a traditional festival that he had heard about from his comrades.

  
He remembers when he first saw the ballroom. Then it was dark and grim, desolate as the country was at war with Nohr. He realized now how much livelier the whole ballroom looked. Children and adults danced together, a band was playing, and the smell of food was in the air. It was certainly better flooded with people than it had been deserted.  
“So, Corrin, what do you think?” Hinoka, who had lagged behind with Corrin (he couldn't deny how long it usually took to get his hairstyle adequate) said as she walked into the ballroom. Hinoka was dressed in a white kimono with red accents, with a matching harpin. She looked so different from her usual way of dressing, but Corrin didn't mind. It made him cheerful to see everyone free of their armor and battle clothes.

  
Corrin couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. “It certainly makes me happy the war is over,” he replied honestly. His friends and family no longer had to fight for Hoshido’s safety, and no longer had to risk their lives everyday in battle. That was enough to make him elated. Hinoka nodded back to him, a smile on her face as she led him over to where the other royal siblings were seated.

  
They all looked very joyful to be there, even normally grumpy or stern people. It seemed as if everyone was dancing or doing some form of socializing. Hinata and Oboro were chatting Takumi’s ears off, each vying for his attention. Hinoka met up with Azama, and she sighed when she realized Setsuna had gotten trapped again. Sakura took turns dancing with Subaki and Hana. Finally, Ryoma was sat at the head of the table, talking with nobles and commoners who approached him, Saizo and Kagero dutifully behind him. He saw Kaden and Hayato having a very animated discussion, and Felicia getting scolded by Jakob for whatever reason. Seeing his friends like this and not on the battlefield made him ecstatic. Corrin’s eyes drifted all around the room, taking in the sight and the pure joy, till his keen dragon ears picked up on the sound of familiar music.

"Azura!” He exclaimed, much to the surprise of Hinoka, who had been walking near him to go retrieve Setsuna. He made his way up to the stage of the ballroom, to see exactly that: Azura singing, as beautiful as ever. It was not her usual song, but a different one with mostly Hoshidian instruments. Her voice was melodic and rose throughout the ballroom, soothing anyone who heard.  
Azura’s song ended shortly after Corrin arrived.

  
“Corrin! It's nice to see you,” Azura spoke as she hopped down from the stage. “Have you been enjoying your night?”

  
“I just got here, actually,” Corrin answered, somewhat sheepishly. “Will you be performing more?” Corrin thought it was a shame that he hadn't been able to hear her whole song. Azura’s singing was one of his favorite sounds in the world.

  
“Maybe, not for a little while at least. However, Shigure is supposed to perform now.” Corrin couldn't help but feel giddy at the mention of Shigure. He was one of the children raised in the Deeprealms, son of Azura and Kaze. The calm and collected features of both made him handsome, although in a slightly feminine way. Corrin often found himself staring: he tried to rationalize it by saying he just got lost in thought, but he knew. He had developed a crush on the man, and even though he considered the use of the word “crush” childish, he had a hard time not developing one. Shigure always had his back in battle, ready to support him. His skillmanship with the lance was almost unparalleled in the army, and his skill in bow was getting there as well. Not to mention his talent with his voice and painting. He was so talented, and pretty, and…

  
“Corrin? Are you alright?” Oh, of course. He was talking to Azura. He blushed at getting caught drifting off. It was embarrassing, especially when talking to a married woman and thinking about her son.

  
“I'm sorry. I was thinking about our time during the war…” It was a lie. His thoughts were only on one person who he held dear to him. Shigure, who would still be a baby right now without the Deeprealms. Corrin shook his head: Shigure was an adult, even if the circumstances were odd. “I'm happy it's over now.” He said with a slight sigh. If it was not for the war they wouldn't have put the children in the Deeprealms. He had many things to be thankful about, and that was one of them. Azura nodded, her worried look still not fading off her face completely.

  
Then, the sound of instruments were heard and the band started playing again. Corrin and Azura both looked to the stage and saw Shigure. He was dressed in a kimono like most of the people attending the ball, and his hair was in his usually fashion. His black and yellow clothing made him look stunning. Corrin felt his breath catch. Shigure glanced down at him from the crowd, and smiled shyly. Was he blushing? Corrin felt his own cheeks color rapidly. He hoped Azura didn't notice.

  
If she did, she didn't say anything, instead focusing on Shigure who was starting his song. He sang out, his voice flowing throughout the ballroom. The song was slow but melodic, and it seemed as if the whole room’s attention was on him. Corrin thought Shigure sounded and looked beautiful. _I'm really in deep, aren't I?_ He thought as he blushed deeper when Shigure meant his gaze. Much to his dismay, Shigure flushed slightly and averted his eyes. Corrin thought his heart might just beat out of his chest.

  
As Shigure finished his song, Azura was staring a hole into Corrin’s head. Her look was very stern, and very different from her usual expression. She looked as if she was about to say something, but she shut her mouth and turned back to look at the stage. Corrin winced internally. She definitely, definitely, knew. Would she be okay with it? Corrin understood if she wasn't, but he cared so much about Shigure… He decided it wasn't worth thinking about it now, especially with Shigure walking towards them.

  
“Mother, Corrin, hello!” Shigure said with a smile. He looked even more stunning close up, Corrin realized. His slightly shy smile made him so look so sweet, and gods, Corrin was a mess.  
Azura nodded. “Hello to you, Shigure. You're singing was beautiful.” Shigure’s smile grew wider as he ducked his head to hide his face flushing with pride.

  
“Thank you, mother..” He looked to Corrin after expectantly. It was not very evident on his face, so someone who wasn't looking at often would not be able to tell. But Corrin had spent many hours staring at him, even though it was embarrassing to admit it.

  
He tried to stay professional and friendly when he spoke. “You looked so beautiful on stage and your song was amazing!” He wanted to say, but instead Corrin answered Shigure with “Your song was very pretty!” Corrin smiles until he sees the faces of Azura and Shigure. Shigure is blushing and Azura’s eyes are widened in surprise. _Gods_ , Corrin thinks, _I said he looked beautiful, didn't I?_

  
Corrin’s face mimicked the other two. Shigure opens his mouth, shuts it, and opens it again before saying “I had no idea… uh, thank you, Corrin.” And suddenly his shocked face is gone and is replaced with the one that smiled sweetly on stage, red cheeks and all. Corrin's heart pounds fast and he feels a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. He feels like he's back in the war again, with how anxious he feels.

  
Azura inhales a shaky breath.  
“Kaze will want to see you as well, Shigure.” She says with the composure only Azura could have, and Shigure nods hurriedly. Azura turns and walks off briskly, presumably to find Kaze. Corrin couldn't have felt more relieved: the whole situation was awkward and having his crush’s mother there made it worse. He sighed. He would have to talk to Azura about this whole situation later. He wasn't looking forward to it.

  
“Corrin… About that compliment..” Shigure started, his voice shaking slightly. “Thank you. I mean it. It means a lot to me to hear that from you..”  
Corrin's affection swelled at Shigure’s words. His embarrassment from earlier was almost gone because of how Shigure had treated the praise. It would be no surprise to the Corrin that Shigure had many suitors flirting with him and paying him compliments. Hearing that it meant something to hear it from Corrin… _Gods,_  he thinks.

  
“Anytime, Shigure.” He says with a grin, and much to his amusement Shigure reddens from that as well. Corrin wonders if Shigure’s heart is pounding as much as his, or if his stomach is turning and twisting like his. He wants it to.

  
“I wouldn't mind that… If you would, ah, say that… All the time.” Shigure murmurs, barely audible. Corrin hears it loud and clear, and he hangs onto every word he says, every intake of breath.  
“What do you mean?” Corrin asks, wondering if he sounds as breathless as he feels. He has an idea. He doesn't want to make any snap decisions, and ruin their friendship although all his instincts are screaming _kiss him, kiss him, kiss him_!

  
Shigure’s uncovered eye widens.  
“...I want you to… Say I'm pretty. Everyday, from now on, if you understand what I'm trying to say…” He stammers and blushes throughout his speech, but Corrin understands. Corrin beams.

  
“I think I understand,” Corrin says happily, and he moves out a hand to grab Shigure’s chin. He bends down and tilts Shigure up to meet each other's lips. The kiss is chaste and sweet, and Corrin thinks it's perfect. He wants to keep kissing Shigure forever. As they pull apart, a wave of fear hits Corrin and he steps back rapidly.

  
“That is what you meant, right?” Of course he would do the wrong thing and mess up their friendship! Shigure just wanted him to compliment him, not date him. _Of course_ , Corrin winces, _of course_.

  
Much to his surprise, Shigure laughs. It's sounds light and happy and Corrin can't help but smile along despite his anxiousness.  
“Yes, that is what I meant, Corrin.” he replies as he leans up to kiss him again, and Corrin feels elated as he smiles into the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! like I said, not really the best writer... but I love Shigure a lot and had to write something about this pairing! please give me feedback and critiques or even what you thought about it ( ´ ▽ ` )  
> -  
> Also, the title is from a No.6 song sung by Shigure's Japanese voice actor. "Buna no Mori de" or "In the Beech Forest" give it a listen if you want to!  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=912JxbiL64o


End file.
